Like a Game of Chess
by goten22
Summary: Lelouch vi Brittania remembers his amazing journey to put peace into the world right before the final step of The Zero Requiem, Including his Friends and his Love. Oneshot maybe a Twoshot depends. It's kind of a KalaLulu. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Code Geass, but in this story I own Lelouch's thoughts and emotions:)

Like a Game of Chess

As I looked down upon them, my former subordinates, the Black Knights, looked weaker and more feeble than I had ever seen them before. On the outside, I looked like a brutal tyrant who cared for nothing more than his own life. I probably looked just like my father right there and then. On the inside however, I knew what I was doing was for the benefit of the world. Peace would finally find its way into this corrupt planet.

Of course I had many regrets. Nunally kept saying that what she really wanted was to be with me forever. This is better for her though. I still can't believe I have her chained up right below me. But there are certain actions one must take to accomplish their goals. This was one of them. Another of my regrets was not telling Kallen of my true feelings for her. Besides Nunally, Kallen was the only love I had left. I was glad I was able to protect her, but it fills me with sorrow that she will never know that I truly loved her.

How did I even develop these feelings for my former ace pilot. Ah yes, it all started when I lost Shirley. Not when she died no, but when I had her forget about me. As my love for her slowly faded, my love for Kallen began to increase. That night when I saw Rivalz and Milly set off fireworks, I realized I would like nothing more than for all of us student council members to be there, all together again. I understood that Kallen returned my feelings of her when I looked her in the eye and asked her to return to Ashford Academy with me when everything was finished. I regret not being able to keep those promises.

I regret that my bond with Suzaku could not fully recover before my death. For all I know, he might be enjoying the fact that he gets to kill Euphemia's assassin. No, Suzaku isn't like that. Whatever is going through Suzaku's mind, he has to carry out the final step of the Zero Requiem. He must not have the regrets I must be tortured with.

I regret no being able to fulfill my contract with C.C., even after she did everything in her power to keep me alive. This accursed Geass she gave me did so much evil, but it also did some good. After all, it did allow me to establish peace on Earth. But was the cost too great? Poor Euphemia fell under the Geass' power and killed all those innocent Japanese. I lost control of my Geass at the absolute worst timing. It was also due to my poor choice of words. I regret not being able to tell Suzaku that truth.

I look down to observe the sad, heartbroken faces of the people who once looked up to me as men do their gods. I scanned their faces one by one. Shinichiro Tamaki, the fool of the group. His great spirit always made you smile though. The pawn of the chessboard. Kaname Ohgi, he tried so hard to be what everybody expected of him. In the end he failed nonetheless. The bishop of the chessboard. Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the miracle maker. Truly one of the most useful pieces to my plan. The rook of the chessboard. The Four Holy Swords: Asahina Shogo, Chiba Nagisa, Senba Ryoga, and Urabe Kosetsu. The knights of the chessboard.

As I went down the faces of my former army...and friends, my eyes came to a sudden, yet expected halt. Yes, my most precious part of the equation without a doubt. Kouzuki Kallen, half Japanese, and half Brittanian. Q-1, I know that if I had not acted as though you did not matter to me, you could have very well been dead right now. No, I would never let that happen, not after I all the losses I already had to endure. But you like I have suffered similar losses and torments. You lost your brother because of this corrupted trash of a nation. Your mother was dead to you all this time, I can say that might have changed though. Yes, Kallen Kouzuki, you were the queen of the chessboard.

All of you put your asses on the line to free the area you knew as Japan, and you even went as far as to rid the world of Britannia. You put your trusts in me for the latter. I have not failed you. Although it may seem I went to the other side of the board I have been with the black pieces all the time. I am the king! Or rather I was, for the king is standing right across from me now. Kururugi Suzaku, now Zero, you played on the white side of the board. You were too naïve. Thinking you can get results from good means is preposterous. You should have known that if a feat like such were possible, it should have been done already. Yes, as you come running towards me, all according to plan, you know very well the responsibilities you are left with as I leave this world once and for all. I put on a face of shock, right before you pierce me with your sword.

The crowd cheers, their hero Zero has once again made a miracle. Suzaku, you were and still are my best friend, now live on as the savior of this world. I fall. I fall right beside Nunally, my dear sister. I'm glad yours is the last face I see. Nunally somehow understands my intentions after touching my hand, and she begins to cry.

"I've destroyed this world..." I manage to mumble. Nunally takes a good look at me. Her eyes wide open and filled with tears. She holds on to me hand as if I'm falling into the next world and she is trying to pull me back up. Maybe that is exactly whats happening.

"...And created it anew" I say with my final breath. I close my eyes and prepare to die. I hear Nunally command me to open my eyes with her teary voice. My Black Knights, I loved all of you and I'll remember all of you in the next world. Suzaku, my closest friend, my memory of you will keep me strong. Rolo, even though you weren't really my brother, I loved you like one. Nunally, C.C., I loved you two in different ways. Rivalz, Milly, I hope you can live happy together. Kallen, I loved you with the bottom of my heart, but it's better that your not coming with me. Now I go towards Euphemia, the first woman I loved, Clovis who considered me his biggest rival, and Schneizel the only man who could beat me in my own game. I loved all my siblings even though I killed them, after all I grew up with them. The love may not be mutual though as I go to them.

It's actually funny, everyone thought that I wasn't capable of loving. That's when everything went white (Not Black?).

So how'd you like it. I I like how this end up though I feel it is too short. I always rush multi chapter stories so I decided to do a oneshot for once and I liked it. It might be a twoshot though, lets see what you say


End file.
